test akhi
by testkon
Summary: test
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERY ONE I KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS FOR ME TO UPDATE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO UPDATE LOL SORRY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW THANKS?!

So this is how it feels to be in love, but never know what is going to happen.

Elizabeth

I am down the stairs in flash. One why am I running down the stairs? Because I am late for school, thanks to my awful dream last night. "Mom?" "out here!" she calls from out the back door. I jog to the garden, "Mom?" I call again. "Right here." She steps out from behind a bush, and walks over to me with a deer hide in her hands hanging from a rope. One thing you should know about my mom is that even though we have a lot of money she still likes to hunt for our food. "I have to run be home later tonight okay?" "Okay, sweetie." My mom kisses my forehead and hugs me goodbye. "Bye mom ." I say. I run back in side and right to the front door I grab my bag from the hanger and dash out the door. I always stop by the Hawthorns to pick up their little girl named 'Chloe' she is the sweetest thing you will ever meet. Why is it that I pick her up? Well her Mother died giving birth to her 7 years ago plus her dad is never around, he works for District 13 and is gone most of the time. So basically she like a little sister to me. she has a Nanny but she also has kids of her own so we always take care of her. So a lot of you may ask were is my Aunt Prim? Lets put it this way, Dead. I never even got to meet her.

I knock three times before Gale answers his door. "Hello Liliana!" "Hi Mr. Hawthorn, Is Chloe ready?" "Yes, she is in the kitchen eating." "Can I come in?" "Sure." He moves out of the door to let me in. I step through the old oak wooden doors and in to their house. When you first step in all you see is the beautiful painting that my father made for Gale after his wife died. It's a picture of his hand In her hand the colors are bright and beautiful. Who was his wife? Her name was Clary she was a beautiful lady she had blond hair and bright Gray eyes.

"Chloe?" I call out. "Liliana!" she squeals I see her come running out of their kitchen and into my arms "Hi there how was your weekend?" "Great, me and daddy went hunting yester day. It was so much fun!" "I am glad you had fun, but now we've got to go or we will be late." "Okay!" she grabs her jacket and waits for me to follow her. "Bye Gale see you in a couple of days I will take care of her for you." "Actually, um . How do I put this? Uhh.. I am going away for 2 mouths." "What? Okay well I guess you can pack her stuff up and bring it over to our house?" "Thank you so much Liliana!" he says hugging me.

"Bye Gale." I grab Chloes hand and walk her out the door. "So how do you feel about staying the summer with us?" "Really?" she asked me with a very happy voice. "Yes really!" "I would love to, but what about daddy?" "oh he will be going on a trip while you stay with us." "Okay !"

The walk to school is long by the time I dropt Chloe off at her class my feet hurt really bad. My first class is always history class with Mrs. Bane. "Liliana your late take your seat please. Oh and you will stay after class to help me clean up!" Just my luck! I think.

I walk to the back and take a seat next to my friend Holly. She carefully passes me a little note so that Mrs. Bane doesn't see "Why were you late?" I read the note then grab my pin and write a reply. "Chloe." I pass the note to her then look down at my history book.

" ?" call out "Umm?" "Can you please tell me who won the 74th Hunger Games?" Wow, just Wow. I think. "My mom and dad did." "And how is it that 2 victors won that year instead of 1?" "Lets see my mom was going to eat these berries with my dad so that there would be no victor." "Good job Ms. Mellark."

After hearing go on and on about my mom and dad I was pretty much done with school for the day.

So as soon as the bell rang I grab my history book and run out the door. You know what I need? To get out and go for a walk in the woods. What I really longed for is to see the lake in the woods and that is what I am going to do.

I climb over the old wire fence once safely over I walk down the rows of trees this is where I grew up as a kid in these very woods the soft sound of birds and mockingjays put my soul at peace. I know where my mom keeps her old bow set which is now mine because she said "It brings back to many bad memories." I duck under the tree that is always in the way and under it is my mother bow set I pull it out. I don't plan on hunting right now but its always a good idea to have some sort of weapon in here there is still wild animals in here such as wild dogs wild cats and most of all Capital mutts that never got killed, see after the war District 13 sent a group of solders to kill of any mutts the capital still had alive.

I have been walking for about two hours so any time now I should start to see the lake. The afternoon sun burns my skin but there is nothing much I can do for it except try and stay in the shad of the tall trees. Crap I forgot about Chloe! I have no chose but to turn around and go back stupid, stupid! I say while hitting my head.

I start back to the way to the school but hear something "Hello?" a tall man with golden Hair and bright green eyes walk out from behind a tree, I lode my bow with an arrow and aim right at the man. "What do you want?!" he shimmers in the sun he doesn't seem real?! "Whats your name?" he asks me.

"Lilanna!" I snap at him. I still have my bow loaded ready at any moment to fire at him.

"Yours?" I try and sound reasonable with him.

He turns his head to the side before answering.

"Finnick Odair."

OMG YOU KNOW YOU WANT MORE?! PLEASE COMMENT SOME GREAT THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER OR GIVE ME SOME TIPS ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER? QUESTION DID YOU SEE ANY SPELLING ERRORS? IF SO LET ME KNOW WHERE SO I CAN FIX?! ;OVE YOU A LOT ELIZABETH. 


	2. uyu

Once Again by Elizabeth

Hi there I am so happy to give you the first chapter of Once Again.

Please Comment, Fan, Enjoy

This chapter is short if you want to read more let me know

Suznne Collins all rights to The Hunger Games goes to her not me

Epilogue Peetas view

It's been fifteen years for Katniss to agree to have kids with me. Even though the Games are over katniss still didn't want them. I remember when she first felt the baby kicking in side her, she was scared to death. I would just hold her and tell her how happy she will be as soon as she/he is born. every night she would sing to the baby, and rub her belly. I once told her that "The birds stop to listen to her sing." Even today she doesn't believe me, but we all know it's true.

30 years latter .

Liliana Pov

I wake up to the worm sun light coming into my room through my open window. I hear mockingjays outside. the beautiful sound of tunes they have heard from other things. I look out my window to see a mockingjay sitting on my window ledge he looks at me with dark questioning eyes he tilts his head as if asking me to sing something to him I hum a song my mom taught me when I was little "Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you.

After I am done humming the song I wait for the mockkingjay to sing it back to me, he does it's so soft and sweet that it makes me stop every single thought in my head and just listen to him, When he stops singing he flies away from the window and out of sight.

What is my name you may ask? Liliana Prim Mellark my middle name was named after my aunt Primrose who died before I was born. some nights I hear my Mother crying out for Prim. Who knows why but this is my life I wake up every morning go to school to learn about The Hunger games. I know that my Father And Mother had something to do with it but they never give us details about what it is. I have asked over a million times but this usually results in my Dad having a attack and having to hold on to a chair for dear life, my mother would come running into the kitchen saying to my Dad "I love you it's not real!" she would always say in a soft voice he would call her a "Mutt!" who knows why? I guess I will never know. So I can't find out anything from dad or mom because she just brakes down crying saying "I didn't mean to let them hurt you sweet Prim,Rue,Finnick!" and she goes on and on until dad comes home from the bakery then she stops as soon as his arms go around her. My little brother Rye who is only 13 gets most of what goes on in this house, but not all of it, thankfully. There is a soft knock on the door and my dad comes in "Good morning get any sleep?" he ask me. "Kinda I guess ? I say trailing off.

He knows that I didn't, I never do. I have nightmares about losing every one I love. last night was one of the worst I have ever had. My family all dead and lifeless on the ground blood every were, a man with white hair and cold eyes stands over my families bloody bodies. He has a white rose in his hands that make my skin crawl. He smiles a evil smile at me were his red lips turn up into a grin so evil that hell it's self hid from him. He starts to walk my way with the white rose in his left hand. He walks with a slow steady pace over to me "Liliana?,why do you try and save them they are already dead." He states. He knew that I was going to try and save them even though deep down I knew they were dead as a rock.

WANT TO READ MORE THEN PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGTHS ON THIS HALF CHAPTER?! BYE UNTILL NEXT TIME .Elizabeth 


End file.
